The Ghost of You
by lunadog116
Summary: Some unexpected vistores come to vist Alex some old friends.  Alex comes into contact with a person that tries to kill him A person who he thought wa dead.


The Ghost of You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy or Supernatural/title: MY Chemical Romance

**Summary**: Some unexpected visitors come to Meredith's home, then come to Seattle Grace.

It's early morning in Seattle the doctors rush to get ready for work. The door bell rings, Derek rushes to the door to answer it. Derek answer the door with a friendly smile, can I help? "Yes can I talk to Alex Karev?"

Yeah come on in. " I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." Derek shakes both of their hands, "Nice to meet you. Are you guys friends of Alex's. "You could say that."

Derek walks away to get Alex in his room. He knocks now any time he's about to enter a bedroom door because the last time he walked in he found Lexie naked on Alex's bed with a blanket covering her.

Hey Alex there are people down stairs to see you.

" Who are they it's not someone one from my family because I can't handle any other unexpected family visits.

No they said that they knew you their names were Dean and Sam.

" Okay thank you tell them I'll be down in a minute."

Alex rushes down stair to see two men standing by the door. The first man was really tall. The second man was a little shorter .Lexie was keeping them company. She started to flirt with the shorter guy that was hotter than the other guy. Alex interrupts Lexie and Dean's conversation.

"Hey Dean." Hi Alex. " Dean And Alex both exchange handshakes.

" What are you guys doing here?"

Were here on a job and I thought I should stop by and say hello.

Derek interrupts their conversation. " How do you know Alex?" Derek Meredith said. "What I just want to know.

Alex steps up and tells him. "Dean, Sam and I met just about when I left for Seattle." That was only half the truth. Alex was never going to tell them how they really met because they would declare him crazy and Alex Karev is not crazy. Derek replies that's nice . Where did you guys meet. Alex replies quickly by saying "in a bar." A bar Karev ? Yes a bar Alex says with an angry voice.

Meredith knew that Derek's questions were upsetting Alex and Lexie drooling over Dean just made it worse. She decided to save Alex from his misery, " Derek we should go to work you too Lexie lets go.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. "

When the door closed the door Alex wiped the smile he had on his face when he first saw them. " Why are you two really here?"

I told you we have a case here.

What case?

I don't think it's right to tell you.

really, remember last time you thought it wasn't right to tell me? That's what I thought because you almost got me killed. Now you're going to tell me or I'm going to have to kick your ass!

Dean begins to speak but doesn't know how to put it into words. Sam saves him,

" The shooter that shot up the hospital is back killing people who worked there.

" "why is he still here? " Unfinished business, Alex where is his body buried?"

I don't know he didn't have any other family after his wife died so I think they cremated him

Son of bicth! I hate it when it's like that. Is there anything you know of that was his?

Alex shakes his head and replies that he didn't have many things. All his stuff was gone when the police searched his empty home. I need to get to work so I can't talk about this crap anymore.

We might need you later so I'll call you If we do.

Alex nods and heads out the door with Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam get into the black 67 Chevy Impala. Alex gets into the blue mustang that has a white stripe on it they both drive off.

When Alex gets to the hospital he rushes to the resident locker room. He starts to put on his sky blue scrubs. When he's finished getting dressed he runs into . " Karev your late."

I know I'm sorry."

Go to the pit Karev. "What why?" Because you were late and besides Hunt requested you for the day.

Alex walks slowly to the pit but stops by the men's restroom to wake himself up from his bad hangover. He splashes cold water in his face. When he looks up in the mirror he notices white fog coming out of his mouth, "Oh shit."

Alex tries to run away but the ghost is too fast. It starts to approach Alex and starts to choke him.

"You should of died on that elevator floor, you're not going to die quickly today you're going to suffer again. This time nobody will be able to save you.

The ghost stick his hand in Alex's stomach and begins to twist in his insides leaving a small hole for him to bleed out from.

You fuckn ass hole I'm going to kick your ass.

" I'll like to see you try.

Alex remembers what Dean told him of how to get rid of a ghost temporally. Alex searches through his pocket for anything that would get rid of it the only things he has on him is his cell phone and his pager. Alex is now too weak to stand up so he slides down to the ground putting pressure on his stomach trying to stop the bleeding. The ghost approaches Alex and starts to choke him again, " I'm going to get you, then Dr. Shepherd, then finally I'm going to get that ginger." Good luck Alex says in a gruff voice.

The ghost turns away from Alex for a moment. He thinks of the next way he can make Alex suffer. Alex begins to dial the phone to call Dean.

"Dean". yeah, "He's here Gary Clark I'm bleeding out. he...he's wants me to die a slow and painful death. " Alex where are you did you try to scare it off?" Just get here I'm in the men's restroom closest to the ER.

"where like five minutes away just hold on.

" Hurry"

You shouldn't be on the phone the ghost said with a smirk on his face. Those Winchester boys will be too late to save your pathetic ass.

Sam we have to get to the hospital Alex is in trouble.

Isn't a little late.

No he wants him to suffer.

Um... never mind.

The speed limit is about 45 but Dean is going about 60. Sam is used to it so he doesn't say anything.

"Oh shit", Dean swerves his car around trying to catch the turn he almost missed.

That's why you should drive slower Sam said with a laugh.

"Shut up Sam."

When they got to the hospital they rushed to the bathroom by the ER. Right before they reach the door they were stopped.

May I help you gentlemen?

Dean and Sam look down at the short black women that was talking to them.

I'm just headed to the bathroom, bad food poisoning.

Let me see if I can help you. I can help get rid of some of your problems.

No...No.. No, I just need to use the bathroom.

Fine, and you ser?

Oh me too, we ate at the same place.

Well if you have any problems come an... " ahh ahh"

"What the hell." heads toward the door.

Dean blocks her from getting into the bathroom.

Ser you need to move right now.

I can't let you do that ma... "You will or I'll call the police."

Sam mumbles under his breath "Bicth."

Dean looks at Sam.

"You warned her."

Dean quickly moves out of the way.

Bailey steps into the bathroom and sees Gary Clark next to Alex. Alex is on the ground with blood oozing out of the crack of his fingers because of him applying pressure to his wound. She starts to scream silently.

This... This is not happening your dead.

Gary Clark starts to choke Alex again ignoring Bailey for the moment.

You... You leave him alone. Your dead how... how can you be here.

Gary stops choking Alex for the moment.

I thought you said you were a nurse you lied to me now you're going to pay.

All of his focus is now on Bailey. He starts to approach her like he was just about to catch his prey. Dean comes up behind him and hits him with an iron rod.

He's gone for now, he'll come back. Sam block the door so no one else will come in.

What the hell just happened?

That was a ghost.  
"A ghost", Bailey starts to question the two men. " there isn't such thing."

I wish that was true but it isn't.

Bailey drops down on the floor and starts to cry. She approaches the bleeding man on the floor, "Karev"

Alex struggles to keep his eyes open. Bailey replaces his hands with hers to his wound.

No You're not going to die on me you got past this once you can get past it again!

The size of Alex's wound was the size of a stab wound.

Dean comes over to Alex, "Alex what did he say to you?"

He...He... I can't breathe.

Bailey wipes the tears off her face and switches to her doctor mode. She checks his air waves. She checks them and they are swollen shut. she suspects an allergic reaction. Bailey starts to do CPR on Alex.

Dean watches all of this in terror.

Cass! we need you, you need to come now please.

"Ser who are you talking to."

Never mind just do whatever you do try to keep him alive.

Bailey checks Alex's pulse every once in a while, while she did CPR. Alex has only been down for about five minutes. He has a weak pulse but it's better than nothing

I didn't get your names.

I'm Dean and that's my brother Sam.

Okay Sam you need to go get a wheelchair.

Sam rushes out of the bathroom to get the wheelchair.

A loud wind sound comes into the room, "You called."

Cass?

You called.

Yes you need to help my friend.

I'm afraid I can't do that at this moment.

Cass stumbles while trying to walk.

Great your drunk.

Bailey is unaware of what just came into the room she was too busy on Alex, trying to keep him alive.

Sam rushes in the room with the wheelchair. "okay I got it."

Sam help me lift him onto the chair.

Sam helps her with Alex and gets him on the wheel chair.

She turns around," Oh my god."

She stares at the tall man with the tan trench coat.

Cass looks at her and replies, "Not even close."

Who are you?

I'm Castiel .

Bailey starts to talk to Dean.

Alex needs to be helped now, he's losing a lot of blood and his pulse is very low.

"Cass" Dean says with a yell.

Do your angel mumbo jumbo.

I can't. When I'm drunk my powers are limited, I probably can restore his breathing but that's about it.

Bailey scream at him." Then do it already, what are you waiting for?

He's going to be in a lot of pain- Cass just do it already

I warned you.

Cass takes two of his fingers and presses against Alex's forehead, Alex gasps for air and then starts to scream in pain.

Dean you need to talk to him quickly Cass said in a concerned voice

Bailey interrupts them. "No more talk-

"Dr. Bailey" Alex starts to yell.

A figure appears behind her and begins to choke her.

Dean takes the iron rod he used early and hits the ghost with it again. The ghost disappears. Cass leaves without saying good bye like he always does.

Alex what did he say to you?  
I...I can't remember please just go.

Bailey applies more pressure to Alex's wound.

She notices now that she needs something to stop the bleeding. She was in too much in shock to think of anything to do earlier.

Bailey quickly takes off Alex's sky blue scrub shirt that was now covered with blood.

She takes the shirt and applies more pressure to the wound. the shirt start to soak with blood.

Alex starts to scream in pain again," son of bicth ah ah!

Alex look at me. we're going to help you just be calm. Just tell Dean and Sam what he said to you.

Dean and Sam start to listen very carefully.

He said that he's going after the survivors of the shooting the one's that he shot. He's going in order from whom he shot... Dean interrupts Alex.

Wait a minute if he's going in order then why did he kill those nurses that's what brought us to Seattle.

He said that they were supposed to be there the day of the shooting...

Alex clutches his stomach and lets out a soft yell.

What is it Bailey said in a concerned voice.

It's my stomach it burns really bad, Fuckn ass hole gave me appendicitis.

Sam turns to Dean, " Since when do ghost do this?

I don't know but we need to figure out what keeping him here.

Dean turns to Alex, " Alex I know it hurts but what else did he tell you?

He said that he's going to make us die a slow and painful death. Fist he takes his hand and reaches in your stomach and starts to fool around in there, leaving you with a wound to bleed out from... Cough...cough ...cough, Um I need to go to the OR now please let me go.

Okay I think we got everything we need thank you Alex.

Bailey starts to wheel Alex out of the restroom, Sam stops them before they leave.

Wait a minute, Sam bends down and sees something yellow and black on the floor with wings.

Alex does a bee mean anything to you?

Yeah I'm allergic to them.

Dean replies so that's why he couldn't breath. "That stupid basterd found something he was allergic to then gave it to him."

Bailey is starting to get impatient," Okay that's enough questions he need to go now." Bailey takes Alex out of the bathroom and heads to the OR.

When they got to the OR Bailey told him he didn't have time to be preped.

"Dr. Bailey can you do me a favor and take the bullet out of my chest... Shit... Shit... That's why he's still here."

What?

The bullet in my chest is keeping him here, try to hurry he'll go after Derek soon.

I'll do my best.

Bailey begins to operate on Alex. She stops the bleed and begins removing his appendix when she hears the OR doors open

what are you doing in my OR?

Dr. Shepherd I - Derek cuts her off midsentence.

What the hell happened o Karev?

You won't believe me she says quickly.

you need to tell me right now why Karev is on this table.

She ignores him till she finishes removing the remainder of his appendix.

I was doing an appy Karev had appendicitis Okay happy!

No I'm not that looks like a lot more than just an appy.

Bailey ignores him again. She starts to close Alex up and then moves on to remove Alex's bullet from his chest.

Now what are you doing?

He asked me to remove it for him.

Why isn't his name on the OR board if he needed surgery, he looked fine this morning?

Bailey ignores Derek again, she takes the bullet and closes Alex up. She rushes out of the OR with the bullet in her hand.

DR. Bailey where the hell are you going? You left him on the table.

Derek decides to follow Bailey he tells one of the scrub nurses to keep an eye on him and if anything were to happen that he wanted them to page him

Derek catches up with Bailey and follows her to the men's bathroom. They both enter.

Dean here is the bullet.

What bullet?

The bullet in Alex's chest from when he was shot, Alex thinks that's the only thing he can think of that's keeping the ghost here.

A figure appears in front of Derek.

Mr. Clark?

Clark has a smile on his face, " You made it out the first time but you won't make it out today."

He starts to get closer to Derek but Dean gets in front of him

You not touching him.

Okay I'll just hurt you. Clark starts to choke Dean... Sam...Sam.. Burn the fuckn bullet.

Bailey hands Sam the bullet, Sam begins to burn it in the sink. Clark burns up and he is gone officially forever.

Bailey yells out," go back to hell where you came from."

Derek calms her down.

Dr. Bailey go and check on Alex.

She runs out of the bathroom and goes into the OR and notices that Alex was still alive. She takes him to empty private room .

Back in the bathroom with Dean, Sam and Derek:

Weren't you guys the one's from this morning.

Yeah.

What the hell was he doing here I thought he was dead?

He still is he's a ghost.

Really a ghost there's no such thing.

You saw it for yourself how can you say that they don't exists when they appeared right in front of you and tried to kill you?

Okay I guess I just wanted to believe that ghost weren't real. What was he trying to accomplish?

He was going to touchier and kill the people who survived their gunshot wounds.

Well um... Thank you for stopping him I guess, I think that Gary Clark will always find a way to hurt this hospital.

Derek shakes the boys hands and heads towards Alex's room. When he gets there he notices that Alex was sound asleep and Bailey was in a chair next to him

Bailey turns around and ask Derek a question, "Is he Gone?"

Derek nods.

Thank God.

Dean and Sam come in and say good bye to Derek, Bailey and Alex.

Bailey hugs them and thanked them from getting rid of the Mr. Clark.

Later Dean and Sam go out of the hospital and they get into the 67 Chevy Impala and drive off.

What did You think?

Please review.

This story wasn't one of my best but I thought that i would still put it up.


End file.
